


fifty things words can't remember

by hazly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50 Sentences, Anyways, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idk how to describe this, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Slice of Life, but iwaoi through the years, lol but the fact that theres an oikawa tooru knee injury tag, not beta read sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazly/pseuds/hazly
Summary: always together, too many memories to rememberor, fifty sentences through the lives of oikawa and iwaizumi-(POSSIBLE T/W: IMPLIED HOMOPHOBIA) iwaoi drabbles, fluff and light angst
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	fifty things words can't remember

01 - new  
iwaizumi could never forget the first summer when he first met oikawa, the boy pointing and smiling with a few missing teeth, declaring that iwaizumi was going to be his new best friend.

02 - tree  
“stupid iwa-chan, stupid beetles,” oikawa says, climbing a tree with the intent of getting a present for his friend.

03 - dumb  
iwaizumi ends up carrying oikawa on his back on the way home, the latter wailing about a few fresh cuts on his knee and iwaizumi muttering, “dumb oikawa.”

04 - kiss  
“you’re doing it all wrong iwa,” oikawa whines when iwaizumi tries to bandage his knee, “mom says you have to kiss it to make it better!”

05 - protest  
after a bit of protesting, iwaizumi bends over and kisses oikawa’s knee.

06 - first  
their first serious argument is in the fourth grade when oikawa loses iwaizumi’s favorite book, and they didn’t talk for a whole day.

07 - sorry  
oikawa says sorry because he missed his best friend.

08 - toss  
oikawa tightly grips a volleyball and says with a smile, “let me toss for you, iwa-chan!”

09 - nights  
on the nights that they don’t have practice, they find themselves under the stars, watching for aliens.

10 - practice  
iwaizumi pretends to not notice, but he knows how hard oikawa pushes himself after daily practice.

11 - second  
their second serious argument is over the young volleyball prodigy that came to kitagawa daiichi and after, they didn’t talk for a whole day.

12 - both  
they both apologize at the same time, but oikawa laughs because iwaizumi apologized a second before he did.

13 - snot  
“you have snot everywhere,” is what iwaizumi says the moment they graduated, “and you’re such an ugly crier.”

14 - summer  
they spend another summer together, eating ice pops in the park, watching movies until the crack of dawn, and sneaking over to each other’s houses (they both enjoy the others’s company even if they don’t say so).

15 - again  
once again, they face the entrance of their new school and walk in together with fresh faces and open minds.

16 - walk  
iwaizumi and oikawa walk into the club room unnoticed, listening as the seniors gossip.

17 - hear  
“oh did you hear?” one of the seniors asks, “turns out that someone in our year is gay.”

18 - notice  
iwaizumi notices how his best friend becomes stiff after they hear the senior’s tone when they said the word “gay”.

19 - home  
on the way home, iwaizumi asks about what happened in the club room earlier, but oikawa waves it off with a brush of his hand and a light smile.

20 - bug  
as he lays in bed that night, he wonders what really bugged the other. 

21 - girls  
with a forced laugh, oikawa tells the seniors that he isn’t interested in any girls at the moment.

22 - fast  
their first year of high school went by fast, but this time they don’t get to spend the summer together.

23 - lonely  
iwaizumi feels lonely without oikawa by his side.

24 - different  
when they finally see each other again for their second year, the first thing iwaizumi notices about his friend is that he’s different.

25 - attracted   
unlike last year, oikawa attracts all the girls due to his height and bright skin and fluffy hair and suave manners and to say the least, iwaizumi despises it.

26 - natural  
when oikawa ruins his knee with the thought that he’ll improve his skills, it’s only natural that iwaizumi is the first one he calls, sniffling on the phone and urging the other to hurry.  
27 - press  
for a few days, oikawa sleeps over at iwaizumi’s with his chest pressed to the other’s back, tears wetting the back of iwaizumi’s shirt.

28 - can’t  
“iwa,” oikawa whispers when he thinks the other is sleeping, “i can’t do this anymore.”

29 - smile  
the next morning, oikawa greets iwaizumi with a wide smile and cheery tone and doesn’t acknowledge the fact that he’s in pain.

30 - empty  
oikawa’s setting position was replaced by another younger setter but iwaizumi feels so empty without his partner by his side, and he could tell oikawa feels the same too.

31 - done  
their second year is over but yet it doesn’t feel that way, and at the gates of the school, iwa promises to stay with oikawa forever.

32 - reluctant  
with his knee injury and strict doctor’s orders, oikawa reluctantly stays inside, tucked against iwa’s chest and quietly commenting on the show playing on the television.

33 - final  
for their third and final year, oikawa insists that he’s good as new and ready to beat tobio-chan and all the other schools into the dirt (naturally iwa follows).

34 - month  
a month into practice, and iwa could easily see that oikawa was not “good as new”.

35 - third  
their third serious argument was the worst by far, iwa shouting about how much oikawa overworks himself and oikawa screaming about the kind of pain he’s in, and in the end, they didn’t talk for a week.

36 - sobs  
the two made up, but only after oikawa called with sobs racking his chest, “iwa, please come get me, it’s my knee.”

37 - wait  
iwa sat outside oikawa’s operating room the whole time, because he couldn’t do anything but wait.

38 - breath  
when iwa stumbles into oikawa’s hospital room and sees his best friend awake and waving at him, he lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

39 - fourth  
their fourth serious argument didn’t start that way, but oikawa mentions universities and scholarships and how he can’t do anything anymore because his knee’s busted and iwa ends up snapping because he hates the way oikawa puts himself down. 

40 - university  
with a firm expression, iwa tells oikawa about his scholarship to a school in california and how he’s going to take it so he can help others like oikawa. 

41 - dropout  
oikawa grins and smacks iwa on the back affectionately before saying quietly, “i’m dropping out to play in argentina.”

42 - airport  
they both schedule their flights to leave on the same day, giving each other tight hugs with teary eyes before iwa disappears into his gate. 

43 - call  
tooru calls and texts so often throughout their university years that hajime feels like they never separated at all. 

44 - out  
“tooru, spit it out already,” hajime says through the skype call, seeing his friend’s skittish manner, and tooru responds quickly, “i’m gay.”

45 - same  
hajime laughs and says, “same.”

46 - wait  
on hajime’s last year of university, he spends nights calling tooru despite the time difference to review his course material, and tooru listens, occasionally interrupting to say, “i can’t wait until i can see you again.”

47 - follow  
the moment hajime is clear to exit the plane, he frantically pushes through the crowd of people to follow the voice of his best friend repeatedly calling, “hajime!”

48 - hug  
tooru scoops him into a hug, squeezing as tight as he can and laughing and hajime tucks his head into the crook of tooru’s neck and they rock back and forth until they feel ready to let go.

49 - missed  
“i missed you, i missed you, i missed you,” tooru says over and over, burying his nose into hajime’s hair, tears slipping down his cheeks, “part of me thought you weren’t going to come back.”

50 - promise  
“dumb tooru, i promised i would,” he laughs, voice cracking, “and you’re still an ugly crier.”

**Author's Note:**

> (h-hey, how y'all doin'?)
> 
> uh lol so it's been a while n life has been Hectic but i managed to whip this one up! hope u all like it :))
> 
> [i do art (@othamello)](https://www.instagram.com/othamello/)   
>  [n kofi hehe](https://ko-fi.com/othamello)


End file.
